Turned Upside down
by VickyGleek
Summary: Set around season 4, so there may be spoilers. Sookie returns from fairy to learn some surprising things, later on she has to help Eric out of a sticky situation. First TrueBlood fanfic, hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Turned upside down**

_**This is my first True Blood fanfic; I got the idea to write this after watching the first episode of season 4. It will mainly be in Sookie's POV since it is going to be set around her.**_

**Set just after Sookie discovers that Eric bought her house and had a hidey hole built.**

**Sookie's POV**

I can't believe that ass; he just had to buy my house. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? If he thinks that buying my house will mean that I belong to him now, he is wrong. I don't want to have any association with vampires anymore; I would have thought he would have remembered what I said to him after his stunt with Russell. Also if he ever thinks he will get the chance to use the hidey hole, he must be mad, I can never trust him again and I will not allow him into my life. I AM THROUGH WITH VAMPIRES!

It wasn't until Tara coughed that I realised I had been pacing up and down in my living room, completely ignoring her. Looking over, her face was filled with emotion, concern, and fear and confusion. I sighed and turned to walk back towards the kitchen, with Tara on my heels. "_Tara, I don't know what to do, how can I let him own my house? I know what his intentions are. I can't do this" _I sighed, flopping down onto a chair. Tara pulled up next to me and took my hand into both of hers. "_Listen girl, buy your house back, there must be a way... or if you really have to, move somewhere else, I know this house means a lot, hell it means a lot to me too but you shouldn't have to get mixed up in vampires again, especially ones which are like Eric. You really need to think about what you're getting yourself into again_" Tara said. I could tell that she really thought the best thing to do was move, even without using my 'gift' she was concerned for me. I decided I would humour her, even though I knew that I wasn't going to let Eric win, it is my life and he will not take over it. "_I'll think about it later, now tell me what time have you got to leave? Since we still need to catch up, I'm really sorry that you had to listen to me complaining about vampires especially after everything you have been through" _I replied, I was beginning to grow rather tired at this point and really wanted to take a nap, but I had missed my best friend and didn't want to let her leave just yet.

It turned out Tara had to leave, so we didn't get to catch up but she promised she would come round and visit me soon. After she left I decided to quickly do some shopping since there was no food in the house and I was rather hungry. As I drove to the Shreveport's shopping centre, I allowed my thoughts to drift to Eric, and Bill. I was debating with myself whether to ask Bill to try and get Eric to give me my house back, or do something to help, but I wasn't sure if he would do it for free. I pulled into a parking space and began to do the shopping, I tried to be quick and only get essentials but as I walked past a new clothing store, I couldn't resist going to have a little look. After all I did deserve a treat, I have been chased by crazed fairies then found out a vampire owned my house, and that I had been away for over 12months. I found a really pretty but simple summer dress, and it was on sale, so I decided to buy it. Once all my shopping was completed and began the journey back home, this time my thoughts were on the 12months of my life that I had lost, I had missed so much, Arlene and Terry had gotten married and she had a baby son, Tara had changed a lot she'd moved away, Sam had joined an anger management club and Jason had became a police officer. A lot had changed and I just hoped that was it, I wasn't up for any more surprises. It was too overwhelming.

I unloaded my shopping and cooked myself a quick snack since I was desperate to have a nap, looking at the time I worked out that I had 3 hours until it would be dark which means 3 hours until Eric would most likely show up. I had to do something, so I gave up and planned to go see Bill after I had had a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sookie's POV**

_**Eric was laying next to me completely naked, running his hand down my neck, across my back, over the curve of my bum then back. He was smiling and looking at me with lust filled eyes. He leant down and kissed me gently but I wanted more, I craved to be touched from him. I bit his bottom lip causing a groan to escape his lips; he pulled me into a more passionate kiss. I moved so I was straddling him, his hands moved from my face to my breasts, he cupped them causing me to moan loudly. He was my drug and I was addicted. He began kissing his way down my neck towards my left breast, I heard the click of his fangs, and then he bit, I screamed slightly because of the pain but then after the shock the pain became pleasure. **_ I woke with sweat covering my body, and my heart was beating rapidly. I hoped that my time in fairy would have caused the bond to become weaker, but now it felt as stronger as ever, I didn't want to continue having dreams about Eric, even if the dreams were exotic and Eric is generally a handsome and attractive Viking.

Sighing, I looked at the time and realised I had roughly 30minutes before The vampires would wake, So I jumped out of bed and into the shower, to get the smell of arousal of my body, I didn't need to tempt Bill or any vampire any more than I already do thanks to the stupid fairy blood. I pulled my hair into a high pony, tying a red ribbon to hide the elastic band. I changed into my new summer dress, which was white with red roses spread across the front. I slipped on some white tennis shoes, grabbed a torch (I'm not sure why since I know the cemetery on the back of my hand) and headed toward Bill's place.

Once I was nearing his home, I realised it had changed, I decided his must have done some decorating. I heard rustling behind me, and so i stopped in my tracks, about 8 men jumped in front of me all pointing guns. I didn't scream instead I took the more sensible route. "_What the effing hell is this! I'm here to see Bill not get bombarded by men with guns!" _I shouted, looking around I noticed the men all seemed shock with how I had addressed them, but to be honest I didn't care, I wasn't in the mood to be nearly killed. Man 1 got out a radio and began speaking into it, I couldn't hear what he said but I guess he was talking to Bill seeing if I could enter, after a couple of minutes which seemed more like hours, the second man addressed me. "_Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" _He questioned, looking at me closely he waited for my reply. Sighing I decided to reply more lady like "_Yes, I'm Sookie, now if it isn't any trouble I would really like to speak to Bill, it is important" _The first man again began speaking into the radio, nodding his head, agreeing with the person on the other side. Eventually I was allowed to go inside and see Bill, I started to become nervous since something felt off, but I wasn't going to mention anything since I am smart to realise it wasn't the best idea.

I reached Bill's bedroom, well I think it was his bedroom, it was a bedroom, anyway he was just speaking to young women, probably a little younger than me, and she was extremely pretty. Once she left I took it as the opportunity to ask Bill about my Eric problem. "_Is there any way you could get Eric to let me buy my house back, or at least for him to leave me alone?" _I questioned him, watching his face closely, he seemed different and not in a good way. Sighing, Bill replied "_I am King of Louisiana..._(he waited for a reaction of mine, but I was too shocked to mention anything, so he continued) _If I could command him to give you your home back I would but I can't he knows people who are higher than me and they would stick by him not me, even though I am his king. I am sorry Sookie, but I think you should leave your home and move in with someone else." _He gave me a pitied look, opening his mouth again to speak, but I decided I didn't want to listen to him any more especially if he couldn't help me. "_It is sorry to hear that you still don't have proper power over Eric, and I will not let him take my house away from me, I don't give up. Thank you, your excellence for your time" _i bitterly said, I began my way towards the door but stopped since I had one more question, "_just one more thing, How did you become king?... actually I don't want to know, whenever I learn something about you, I really wish I didn't. Goodbye Bill" _I gave him one last look and began to make the journey towards my home, hoping that Eric would not turn up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Eric's POV**

When I awoke I could feel Sookie's stress through our bond, even though it was becoming weaker. I hated to feel her emotions when she wasn't happy, sometimes her emotions were just too much for me handle, they would change very quickly, it made me feel slightly more human. I knew I was going to go check on her once I had been to Fangtasia and sorted out some paperwork. God it was boring to look after such a business, paperwork always made me want to stake myself. I decided I would drive instead of fly.

I arrived at the bar and noticed Pam sitting at the throne, looking very bored. My child does make me chuckle, even though she could be a pain. I gave a nod in her direction and continued towards the office, after completing the paperwork I received a call from King Bill, god he is annoying, I don't get how he became king, I wish I could just cover him in silver, and stake him over, and over again. I sighed and agreed to go to his home, after I had finished my 'business' what he doesn't know won't hurt, yet.

I managed to get Pam to agree to look after the bar for a couple of nights, since I planned to stay over at Sookie's especially since I had the light tight space built. I began my journey, fantasising about all the different stuff I hoped to do to her.

**Sookie's POV**

After going to Bill's I felt dirty again, so I had a quick shower, just in case an unwanted guest arrived. Luckily for me no one did. I walked into my room, and removed my towel chucking it behind me, I realised it did not make a thud when it touched the wooden floor. I could feel my heart pumping faster and I felt happy, I knew it meant that Eric was behind me, he must have caught the towel. Only then did a blush come to my cheeks when I remembered I was naked, I quickly grabbed a top to hold against myself. I then began to scream, forgetting what my Gran had taught me about manners. "_How dare you come into my home, without an invitation, I don't care if you own the house you still have no right.. and please stop staring at me, you are looking at me like I'm an all you can eat buffet, now GET OUT_" Eric just began to chuckle, his eyes were filled with lust but glistened with humour. He was laughing at me! He began to stalk towards me, like he was hunting his prey, but I was not going to be his prey I had to stop him. I opened my mouth to yell some more when his lips attacked mine, he was kissing me fiercely whilst I just stood there, I slowly felt my body melting, my lips began to respond, and before I knew what I was doing I had my fingers wrapped in his hair pulling him closer to me. My body always had a mind of its own, I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I was watching myself kiss Eric, Eric effing Northman, Viking vampire that I had recently told I would never kiss him. Yet, here I was fighting for dominance with him, what was wrong with me? He was first to pull away, probably realising that I did have to be breath, I was embarrassed to look up at him especially when I noticed that I was naked since during the excitement I had dropped my top, I risked a look at his face and noticed he was wearing a smirk, oh he was pleased with himself. Walking away from him, I went to search for some appropriate clothing, when I returned, he was perched and my bed, watching me intensely. I didn't want to talk first, so I just sat next to him and waited,

**Eric's POV**

I wasn't expecting her to kiss me back, I knew she couldn't resist me, I just had to wait a little longer then she will yield to me properly, she will become my lover. I could tell she was waiting me for me to speak so I decided I would simply say one thing then leave to go see my miserable King. "_Mine" _I whispered, I then stood up and then began to walk towards the door at human speed. "_Eric! I am not yours, I never will be."_ She shouted. This made me angry, why couldn't she realise, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I sighed before I began my little speech, which I had prepared since I thought something like this would happen. "_Sookie, you need me, if you become mine, I can offer you protection which you are going to need. I will make you mine if you want it or not, but I am going to polite and give you the choice first, I do not wish to force you to become mine, so I leave with you the decision. Come to Fangtasia when you have decided. I hope you make the right choice, goodnight Sookie" _I leant down and placed a kiss on her forehead before she could reply I had left, heading towards silly Bill's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bill's Pov**

When Eric finally arrived I knew he had been with Sookie, I could smell her on him, but this meeting was not personal, it was business. I motioned for Eric to take a seat but of course he remained standing, sometimes I swear he just does things to annoy me, like take an interest in Sookie. I stood and walked towards him, planning on what I was going to say, finally I began to speak. "_There is a new witch coven in town, and they have managed to bring a bird back to life, they now plan to bring a human from the dead to life, if they can do this, it means they will have control of us, I ask you to sort this is out, since it is in your area Sheriff." _I looked to see if he had been listening, not to my surprise he looked bored. "_My King, I will send someone to sort this out, but how do you know that is what they plan to do?" _Eric asked, with no tone to his voice. I took a breath which I did not need and continued to explain "_I had someone there to spy, and she told me herself of what had happened and their leaders plans, If you are no coward you will go do the job yourself_" He looked amused that I had called him a coward, I walked towards the door signalling that the conversation was other, I enjoyed having some control over him, it was pay back to how he had treated me and Sookie. "_Yes, your majesty, I will leave straight away, and sort this out, it shouldn't take long". _With that he left, I carefully shut my door and went to sit at my desk, I began to think of ways I could for one destroy Eric and get Sookie to forgive me, I wanted her back.

**Eric's POV**

Bloody Bill, sending me out on pointless jobs, I had better stuff to do with my time like seducing the lovely Sookie, at least this little task shouldn't take long. I headed to wear Bill told me the coven meetings would take place, I decided I would make my entrance dramatic, so I swung the doors open, and was faced with about 10 maybe more shocked faces. In the corner of my eye I noticed Lafayette; I had not spoken to him in a while so I decided to have a little fun. "_Oh, Lafayette I didn't know you were wiccan, aren't you full of surprises _(I smirked when he flinched away then continued with what I was sent to do) _You will leave this area straight away, and will no longer meet and practice magic, If you do I will know, and you won't want to know what happens when I'm angry, will they Lafayette?" _He began to stutter, but managed to get some meaningful words out. "_Yo-You better listen to him, you-you don't know what he is capable off, we should listen" _Lafayette began to back away, I took this as my opportunity to lunge myself to their leader and drain her of some of her blood as a type of warning, but they began chanting, so I pushed her to the side and grabbed a girl which reminded me of Sookie's friend, Tara and began to drain her. They continued to chant, I dropped the girl and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Just to let you know the bold italics is Pam speaking and normal italics is Sookie.)**

**Sookie's POV**

After Eric had left, I stayed seated on my bed, and allowed myself to process everything Eric had said. I sighed and tried to think what my Gran would say. She would probably want me to accept his offer, since it would mean I would be protected and I could probably protect Jason as well. Again I sighed; I knew what I had to do. Looking at the time I realised it had only been 10 minutes since Eric had left, so I decided by the time I got to Shreveport he would be there. I climbed into my little yellow car, started my towards to Fangtasia, the whole time I was thinking of all the ways Eric will make my life miserable, but by the time I arrived at the bar they had all turned into good things.

**(AUTHOURS NOTE: Just to let you know the bold italics is Pam speaking, Underlining is Eric and Sookie is just italics, didn't want anyone to get confused.)**

I jumped out of my car and headed towards the door, surprisingly Pam was not checking IDs tonight instead it was Chow, who was usually the bartender. He allowed me to go through, I looked at the direction of Eric's thrown and noticed Pam was sitting on it instead, so I made my way through the noisy crowd and headed towards her. I decided it would be easier to cut through the chit-chat and go straight to the point. "_Where's Eric? I need to see him." __**"He went out to see you, then Biill. He left me in charge for a couple of days as he planned to stay at yours" **__"Oh, well he told me to come here, never mind I will go home and see if he turns up" __**"You do that, it was lovely to see you again. Goodnight Sookie" **_This seemed to be quite a stressful, pointless and tiring day. I waved goodbye to Chow and headed back home.

Just into Bon Temps I noticed a tall blonde man, naked walking. Even though it isn't what you should do, I began to slow down and pull up in front of the man. That was when I realised it was Eric Northman who was standing naked in the cold, looking at me with a lost expression. I rolled down my window, so I could speak to him. "_Eric, why are you wandering around here? And naked?" _"Who are you?" "_It's me, Sookie" "_huh" _"You know me" _Looking at his face he seemed generally confused, he looked very lost, it slightly scared me but I thought at first he was playing a joke. "No, No I don't" He looked at me closely, and began to walk towards the car, I took this time to look at him, after reading minds you begin to learn how to read people's body language as well. He was being cautious when he was stepping closer, I began to believe that he wasn't messing around, I could feel myself start to worry, something wasn't right. Then all my fears were confirmed when Eric said one short sentence "why do you smell so good?"  I knew then that I was in possible danger and that something had happened to Eric, I knew I would have to help him, even if it meant risking my life, after all I was soon to be his.

**Lafayette's POV**

After seeing Eric leave I went to see if Tara was ok, after all she had nearly been drained then dropped. Luckily she was breathing, so I lifted her up and moved onto some pillows before turning my attention to Jesus. "What the hell just happened?" I demanded. I had to admit it but I was scared, I had just watched my cousin nearly die, and see the vampire that tortured me have a look of confusion. I wanted answers. "I don't know, but could you feel the magic? It as strong" Jesus replied, he looked like a child that had just been given the best candy. I looked around and noticed that most people had the same reaction as Jesus, but there were some like Holly that looked confused and shocked. I heard Tara begin to stir so picked her up and walked out, I didn't care that Jesus was calling my name, I wanted out and for Tara's sake she didn't need any of this. She had been through plenty. I just hope that nothing bad has happened, I didn't want Eric to become more dangerous than he was.

**Author's note: I have had a bit of writer's block, so this is a rather short chapter. The next chapter won't be up until after episode 3, since I need some inspiration and I am using it as a bit of a guideline. I hope you are enjoying it so far, and I promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer. **


	6. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Sorry that this isn't a new chapter, I began to new fanfics when I was on holiday. So I am trying to finish those before I continue this one especially as I have other stuff to do. The next chapter should be longer and should hopefully be up soon. Sorry that it is taking a while for the next chapter. **

**Vicky x**


End file.
